Return to Dead House: Ray's in love
by The digi duelist
Summary: Ray misses Amanda. He uses a threat against her family to bring her back to him. He isn't the same Ray she remembers. He's much more possessive and a whole lot more protective than she thought. He's still a stalker though. OOC RayXAmanda from WtDH.
1. In a Slump

**Disclaimer: I don't own Welcome to Dead House or Goosebumps.**

**Both Belong to R. L Stine.**

* * *

Everything in Dark Falls had gone back to more or less normal. The only real difference was that several of the residents were no longer a part of the town. Ray laughed. His _dear Amanda_ thought he was dead. Oh, how wrong she was. He'd really love to bring her back to Dark Falls and finish what he started.

He'd settle for just bringing her back to Dark Falls. The simple truth was that he very much missed her.

The Realtor of the dead House had noticed Ray's sadness. He knew Ray was a special case. Ray was a runaway orphan that had found his way to Dead House after his parent's died in a nearby town...

Ray had willingly given himself up to the town.

Mr. Dawes was sure that this willingness is probably why he didn't understand why the next family..._her_ family....had not been as keen. Mr. Dawes also noticed the rampant interest that Ray had in the family's daughter. He was certain that this must have had something to do with her being the first living female outside of his family that he'd interacted with.

The Realtor tried to deal with Ray's moping but soon found it both unbearable and annoying. After all, the town's watcher was usually very high strong and sure of himself. The problem is that the boy was far too sure of what he wanted as well. Mr. Dawes knew contacting the family would be easy but convincing any of them to come back was likely to be impossible.

In the end, Mr. Dawes had given Ray the phone number to their home. "Ask for Amanda. Don't say your name." Was all he warned before leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Ray had eagerly left for his home and dialed the number. He waited a moment. A familiar voice answered. "Hello," he heard her voice. Ray's dead heart seemed to flutter just a tiny bit...if it could. "Hello, is Amanda home?" He asked quickly; hoping he himself wouldn't be recognized. "This is her." The voice said.

Ray smiled to himself. What could he say? Hi, I'm Ray. You probably don't remember me but I tried to kill you four months ago? No....he definitely wouldn't say that. "I uhm...I'm from Dark Falls." He tried. He heard the phone clatter to the floor before it was picked up again. "R-Ray?!?!" The voice asked/shouted suddenly. "Yeah, it's me." He admitted. "W-w-w-why....are you calling?" The voice seemed to be shaky now.

The young watcher was about to answer when he got an idea....a way to bring her to him..."I'm calling to make a deal. Either you come...alone...to me...or I come to take your entire family." He smirked at his own thought. He really would do it too...those people really didn't deserve a daughter. At least, that's what Ray thought. Then again, Ray didn't know much about parents to begin with.

A moment of silence on the phone left Ray in suspense. Would she come? "Why just me?" She asked. "Don't ask questions! Just come!" He was starting to get annoyed. Amanda did have that annoying little attachment to her family. He didn't understand it. "I'll take the midnight train, I'll be there in four hours." He could hear the choked back tears.

He smiled. "Leave your family a runaway note. Tell them your going somewhere. Just don't put Dark Falls or mention any of it's residents. Understand?!" He barked this last order. "A-alright," by this time Amanda was crying.

Ray smiled. She'd be here soon and he would wipe away her tears.


	2. Killing Time

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE GUYS! R.L STINE DOES!!! That's all.**

**

* * *

**

Ray waited, albeit impatiently, at the front of his house; the _dead_ house. He'd already cut off all phone lines and made sure nothing like a computer or a walkie-talkie was anywhere near the place. He smiled triumphantly at the very thought of her trying to escape this time...after all his preparing...she wouldn't be able to get more than a mile away from him if she tried. He checked the watch on his wrist. The little numbers cruelly reminding him that there was still one more hour until she would be walking up these very steps once more.

After a while, the watch started to drive him crazy. Forty-five minutes left. He was starting to get annoyed. Thirty minutes left. He thought his dead heart was actually beating. Ten minutes left. He was hoping she'd show up exactly on time. Five minutes left, he heard footsteps from down the road. At exactly four hours since the call, a very familiar girl stood in front of him.

"What are you doing up this late?"

Karen Summerset had inquired of her neighbor. "I'm waiting for Amanda." He admitted with a smile on his face. "She'll be here any minute." He told his friend reassuringly. Although it was more to reassure himself. Karen nodded her head. "Are you going to share her with the rest of us?" She asked.

Ray didn't like that thought. "No, you've all been fed well thanks to the last family. I don't think I'll be taking more than a nibble every now and then." He laughed at his own joke. "The next family will be coming in a few weeks. Where do you intend to hide her?" Karen asked her friend. He didn't answer...he was too busy listening to the sound of feet dragging across the pavement.

There, down the road, with tears staining her cheeks....was Amanda.


	3. Not HungrySome nondummy on his way

**I OWN NONE OF THIS! R.L STINE DOES!**

There, down the road...Amanda stood.

He couldn't believe it! His Amanda was back....he wanted to shout for joy! Then he remembered the trick he got her here with.

He whistled the way he did when the first two met. "Hello Amanda," he said in that smooth voice he'd used on her before. "I came alone." She confirmed before walking up to him.

He smiled and hugged her. He didn't care if she thought it was odd. He lifted her chin up to his and stared at her for a moment. "Welcome back." He said, albeit smugly, before walking back into the _dead _house.

* * *

Ray walked her to the kitchen and made her sit down at the rickety table in the center. He'd never really fixed it....he never used it...earlier while waiting, he'd placed an old photo album under it. Ray grabbed a box of cookies and set it on the table along with some milk he'd found in the grocery store in town; it was there to trick new comers even further into thinking Dark Falls residents where alive. However, seeing as Amanda had a working stomach...she needed to eat. Thus, he'd been lucky that he didn't actually have to pay for any of the stuff; the store was never used by anyone unless the newcomers came.

Amanda looked at him weirdly. "You're giving me milk and cookies?" She asked. She sounded both confused and angry. "Sorry...I've forgotten alot of what living people eat at this time in the morning." He answered. "I'm not hungry," she stuck up her nose and looked away from the cookies.

Ray sighed. She was being annoying but she was within right not to trust him. "They're not poisoned." Is all he said before lazily flopping into a chair near her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a now human, figure with fiery orange hair was making his way to Dark Falls with a young girl asleep in his arms. "We're almost there slave." He chuckled darkly while clutching the deed to a house he'd found(stolen).


End file.
